Saphon Goodspell
Saphon Goodspell is the daughter of the unnamed Good Witch from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum. She made her wiki debut in 2016. As she does not actually attend Ever After High, but rather Emerald City Academy, Saphon actually only has a vague idea of what a "royal" or a "rebel" even might be-- and even then, only because her friend Celadon West has repeatedly used the words to describe his refusal to sign the Ozian Storybook on Legacy Day last year. Whatever the case, Saphon isn't particularly picky about what happens to her destiny, and seems to be content with whatever life has in store for her. She thereby identifies with the Neutral alignment. Character Personality Saphon is a sweet and gentle young lady, the sort of girl who whistles while she works and seems more or less undaunted by things, preferring to take them as they come along. Some might mistakenly call her "easygoing" at first glance... though it only takes one batch of laundry to make it obvious that she is, in fact, extremely passionate and a hard worker when it comes to her one obsession: cleanliness. Quite severely germophobic, she makes judicious use of hand-sanitizer and soap, perhaps to the point of obsessive-compulsion. She is more afraid of being sneezed on than being beheaded. Saphon refuses to share certain personal amenities, such as hairbrushes, make-up, and partially-used bars of soap, for fear of cross-contamination. However, as to the latter, she does always seem to have one or two spare hotel-bar-sized samples of Goodspell's All-Purpose Soap on hand, just in case-- and she isn't at all stingy about sharing those. Her distaste for dirt furthermore spreads into a particular revulsion for vulgar language, and she has threatened more than once to wash out someone's mouth with soap (though, notedly, she has never before carried through on this threat). However, overall, Saphon is a good-natured soul with a very mild, uncomplaining personality. Sometimes to a fault, in fact-- there are days where the entire girls' dorm at ECA will dump their bags of unwashed laundry in front of her room just because they know she'll be unable to resist doing it. She hates saying no to anyone who needs help... even when it's to her own detriment, and even when she really doesn't want to help. As her roommate would put it, she's something of a "pushover." Someday, maybe, she'll get tired of being the Laundry Witch... but that day is not today. Saphon takes satisfaction from a job well done, no matter whose job it was supposed to be initially. Perhaps she may be a little over-generous with her time, but whatever needs help doing, she's ultimately happy to be doing it. Hobbies & Interests It goes without saying that Saphon is a huge fan of community service, favoring work in picking up litter and removing graffiti, as well as working in food kitchens-- though obviously not both in the same day, leastways not without a bath in-between! Though she considers most sorts of music (pop, rock, metal, rap, and many other genres) little more than "noise pollution," there are exactly two genres Saphon actually enjoys: classical and dubstep. She can often be found listening to Tchaikovstory and Spell-ex on the same playlist. Saphon furthermore enjoys experimenting with new varieties of scented soap, such as chocolate-rose (amazing!) and lavender-onion (... not so much). She's also an enormous fan of blowing bubbles-- some weekends, she dual-wields a pair of bubble-guns that can fill a room with lovely, soapy bubbles. Pet Peeves The quickest way to get this otherwise kind-hearted girl peeved off is to throw some sort of dirt, partially-eaten food, swamp water, or anything similar at her. Saphon absolutely, positively cannot stand the idea of any sort of dirt or germs being purposefully flung at her, especially because she would not do so horrible a thing to even her worst enemy. Even if done accidentally, Saphon is slower to forgive than usual, though indeed, if it was truly an accident, she will quite thoroughly forgive. Appearance Very nearly 5 feet tall (5'1" in the modest heels she sometimes wears), Saphon's presence is loaned more to her force of personality. She is somewhat on the chubbier side, bearing herself with an ample merriness and contagious energy that seems to lighten up a room. She is also so graceful that some might say she "floats" rather than "walks," though she insists that it's "really the soap bubbles" doing that. Her skintone is roughly the same color as her favorite oatmeal-scrub soap. She has round, expressive blue eyes, and wears her deep-brown hair down, with only the bangs straightened. Though she previously had waist-length hair, its constant state of disarray bothered her so deeply that she went and got her present bob cut-- much tidier, and much more practical! Saphon always somehow manages to smell like freshly-done, still-warm laundry. It goes without saying, of course, that all of her belongings are always immaculately clean. Fairy tale – The Wizard of Oz How the Story Goes Saphon is descended of the otherwise unnamed Good Witch of the North from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum . Though her lineage can be traced back to the original tale, she is also related to Glinda the Good Witch of the North and is descended from her much less powerful younger sister, the Good Witch of the South. How does Saphon come into it? It is a complicated matter of family lineages, but Saphon would offer you this explanation: Once upon a time, nearly 100 generations ago, there was a Good Witch of the North (who did indeed have a name, Locasta) and the much more famous, much more powerful Glinda, Good Witch of the South. Locasta of the North, when she was much younger, had freed the Gillikin people from enslavement by the Witch Mombi, their previous evil overlady, but she was far too weak to challenge either the witches of the East or the West-- not like Glinda of the South, the most powerful sorceress in all of Oz. Roughly 16 generations hence, however, an heiress to the Witch of the North's destiny married the heir to the Witch of the South's. Their two children, Glinda XI and Tattypoo, had destinies clear-cut and set before them-- until Tattypoo, the weaker of the two witches, failed in her attempt to defeat Witch Mombi. It was up to her older sister to take up the wand in her place, thereby shifting both destinies of importance to Glinda XI, who took up permanent residence in the largely lawless North. Her younger sister Tattypoo gratefully set about ruling the good-natured, peaceful south while her sister was busy off fighting evil-- eventually becoming famous for being the maker of the soap-bubbles that Glinda XI used as her carriage while travelling Oz. It is, technically, the original Good Witch of the North's destiny Saphon ought to have inherited, by this figuring. However, the new precedent is to pretty much rule over the South and make soap, with no importance in the actual story save for one or two throwaway mentions as a party guest, or something along those lines. There's not much of a story Saphon is destined for, so she's overall pretty ambivalent about her destiny. Relationships Family Immediate Family Though Lady Lyera Goodspell, the current reigning Witch of the South, is almost unerringly busy with the day-to-day running of both her kingdom and her enormous soap-manufacturing business, she still does her best to make time for Saphon and her younger siblings (ages 14 and 12). Unfortunately, due to the difficulty of her work, this mostly comes in the form of pre-scheduled family conference calls and care packages containing soap samples. Saphon appreciates the sentiment, however-- she knows her mom would rather be with her family, and tries very hard not to resent her for being so busy with work. Madame Goodspell, Saphon's other parent, is a stay-at-home mother, though she does spend a large portion of her home-time working from the in-castle office on this-or-that treaty. Now that two of her three children are in high school, she is slowly working on re-integrating back into the workforce, particularly in the matter of court functions. She is an excellent party-planner and a most gracious host, and in Saphon's opinion, she also makes the best grilled cheese sandwiches in the realm. Saphon has many pleasant memories of blowing bubbles together in the grand atrium. She and her younger sisters, Citrine and Blossom Goodspell, are biologically related to both of their mothers, thanks to flesh re-coagulation research undergone by Dr. West, formerly the Wicked Witch. They were all born artificially-- and, for that matter, from the same cauldron! As Citrine is a freshman at ECA this year, Saphon takes extra-special care to check in on her every now and then... though Citrine would much rather be left alone than hang out with her "uncool" older sister. Middle-schooler Blossom, to the contrary, absolutely idolizes Saphon, and deeply admires her upbeat demeanor. Distant Family Technically speaking, the Goodspells are related to the Norwitches-- they are something like eightieth cousins once removed. However, that's nothing new... given the Ozian tradition of marrying within the Wizard of Oz stories, Saphon Goodspell is related to pretty much all of Oz. She does, however, consider Garen Norwitch her cousin, by friendship if not blood. Friends Though she views the entire student body of Emerald City Academy as her friend, Saphon Goodspell considers the other three directional witches of Oz-- Garnet East, Garen Norwitch, and Celadon West-- as the closest! She may not always understand their motivations or their ideals, but she loves hanging out with each of them in their own way. She wants to support them in any way she can-- though this can be a difficult feat, since Garen and West are often so at odds with each other, and Garnet's something of an enigma, even to her roommate. Pet Perhaps a little different from most witches, who count down the days until they can get their brooms, Saphon has chosen a mop as her pet. Though Squeegee may look like an ordinary mop, rest assured that it is highly intelligent, capable of cleaning up after itself (and others, for that matter). Though sentient mops cannot fly, as brooms can, there are few pets which match them for speed on the ground, and really-- who could say no to such an adorable little fuzzy-floofy head? Romance Though she is not opposed to dating and moonlit conversations and holding someone else's (thoroughly washed) hand, Saphon also identifies as asexual, particularly because she is repulsed by illnesses and curses that can be contracted through kissing or other forms of contact. Cordelia Chopper Though the heiress to the Tin Woodsman's destiny attends school all the way in Ever After, Saph nurses something of a quiet crush on Cora Chopper. She has admired Cora's forthright and bold nature ever since their first meeting, particularly when paired with the Tin Girl's earnest desire to make Oz the best place it can possibly be. Saph is, however, unlikely to make the first move-- she believes that her affections are not mutual, and would hate to make waves in their friendship. Given how openly Cora usually expresses her thoughts, Saph assumes that she would have brought the topic up already if, indeed, her feelings were returned. That is all right, though, in Saph's books-- just being able to call Cora a friend is enough for her. Their ship name is "Saphora." Enemies Saphon Goodspell has only one enemy, and this is it: germs. Perhaps there may be others who dislike her, but thus far, nobody has gone out of their way to make her truly dislike them back. Outfits Saphon is very, very into sunny, bright colors in every color of the rainbow. Though she does tend to favor pastels, she isn't afraid to try pulling off neon yellows or lime-greens. She also owns several fun pairs of spectacles, aside from her typical bug-eyed bubble-dome glasses, though her favorite among these are the cerulean blue cat-eye shaped ones. Very much one for personal modesty, she typically wears stockings or pantyhose (or, at the very least, fishnets) underneath her skirts. She is still getting the hang of that mending spell, however, so the runs in her tights often go hours without being properly repaired. Contrariwise, she has no reservations about showing off her arms, and enjoys wearing sleeveless dresses beneath her comfortable knit cardigans-- just in case it gets cold out. She is never, ever seen without her silver charm bracelet... she doesn't even take it off to sleep. It was a gift from her parents for her last birthday, and each charm is an object shrunken down to charm-size-- an umbrella, for example, or a first-aid kit. However, each object is only one-use before it can never be returned to charm size again, so thus far, Saphon hasn't removed even one charm. On special occasions, she wears a pair of heirloom golden slippers. Unlike the Ruby Slippers (previously the Silver Slippers), they have no great powers... though they have been magically enchanted to remain permanently clean. Trivia *Saphon's date of birth is March 10. Her star sign is Pisces. *Much like the original Witches of Oz are based off cardinal directions, the generation of witches created by wiki user Bluebutterflychan are based off cardinal alignments in EAH. **Garen Norwitch is the Good Witch of the Royals, Celadon West is the Witch of the Rebels, Garnet East is the Wicked Witch of the Roybels, and Saphon Goodspell is the Witch of the Neutrals. *Saphon's name comes from "saponification," the process of turning lye, water, and oil into soap. Quotes Gallery Saphon.png|Saphon's base outfit. Saphon_Wave2.png|Second wave adjusted outfit. Secretsanta-south.png|A gorgeous picture of Saph drawn by Qvarr!! Thank you so much ^u^ Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Witches Category:LGBTA+ Category:Asexual Category:Land of Oz